The invention relates generally to a surface-wiping device in which a compressible wiper member made of a fluid absorbent material is mounted on a utensil handle, and more particularly to a surface-wiping device in which there is provided an expressing means for expelling fluid from the wiper member that is actuable by a rod assembly secured to the utensil handle.
Such a surface-wiping device is disclosed by the German Utility Model Patent 88 00 887. In this device, a rod assembly is manipulated to force a wiping member, which is affixed to a holder, through two rollers, causing the wiping member to be compressed and thus causing the fluid it contains to be squeezed out. Unfortunately, this surface-wiping device has great many individual parts. Furthermore, the washing properties of this device are adversely influenced by its comparatively heavy weight and the irregular expression of fluid from the wiping member. The service life is substantially reduced because the wiping member is subject to considerable mechanical stresses and thus to wear and tear.
There remains a need for a surface wiping device that provides both excellent working properties over a long service life, and the rapid absorption of liquid into and the expression of liquid from the wiping member. There is a further need for such a device that is of rugged construction, requiring few parts.